


Not So Much

by Wolfscub



Category: British Actor RPF, tom hiddleston actor
Genre: Dom!Loki?, Erotica, F/M, Light D/s, Suggestion of spanking, dom!Tom, hybrid!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh.  Just a very quick bit inspired by the photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Much

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even LIKE Hybrid!Tom, but I do like the way he looks in the photo.
> 
> I don't even really know if I mean that he truly _is_ a mixture of Tom and Loki . . . maybe, maybe not.
> 
> Eh. Just a quick thing, nothing special. Not even particularly erotic.
> 
> Dom!Tom, Hybrid!Tom, Dom!Loki, sort of, Suggestion of Spanking, Light D/s overtones

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/Hestoodthere_zpsdb57de22.jpg.html)

 

He stood there, angled slightly away from me, those beautiful hands in his pockets, black curls - _black curls_! - slightly tousled, giving me that look that never failed to inspire that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach - yet also managing to dampen my panties at the same time.

I did my best to suppress the urge to fidget beneath his gaze, but it wasn't easy.

He effortlessly filled the room with his question without really raising that liquid velvet voice of his. "What did I promise I would do if I caught you skipping class again?"

I couldn't help it. As much as I didn't want to, I took a step back, my eyes still locked to his, unable to look away.

There was just the slightest acknowledgement of my movement in the momentary narrowing of his eyes, but nothing more.

If anything, his gaze became even more intent, causing me to take another step away from him.

He turned slowly so that he faced me more fully, not having made any other move towards me. And I knew he wouldn't until he felt he _needed_ to; he could sometimes be a man of excruciating subtlety.

Other times, not so much.

The way he suddenly, gracefully dropped onto the couch had me nonetheless taking yet another step back - until he extended his hand to me, very deliberately, in quiet command. Damn, his every movement - even the most mundane - was restrained, refined poetry - not unlike his performance at SDCC. He'd lowered his chin and was looking at me from beneath hooded lids, reminding me for all he was worth of the Midgardian Loki that he was.

My heart began to batter itself painfully against my ribs, my breath quickening and my mouth becoming parched as I realized that the clock was ticking away quickly as to just how long he - who was not known for his patience - would wait for me to comply with his unspoken wish for me to cross the room to put my much smaller hand in his - before he would remove the choice from me entirely and I would find the niceties he was currently offering completely ignored and myself draped - naked - over his lap, learning terribly quickly - and painfully - to regret not doing exactly what I was told.

Frankly, I was surprised he'd waited this -


End file.
